The Forsaken Part Two
by Zombiedad
Summary: It has been five years since the events that led to Gabriel Saint Croix meeting Sarah. Both have grown and settled into relatively calm lives but a message arrives at Saint Croix Estate that awakens both of their desires. Meanwhile, in a nearby forest, someone awakens and she is hungry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Request**

 **1**

She knows the perfect way to get under my skin. I had been relaxing in my library at Saint Croix Estate reading about Gourge Saint Croix's expedition into what is now known as Solaria when I received the message. Solaria lies to the East, adjacent to Numibia. Back in my great, great, great grandfather's day it was unknown territory and thought to be inhabited by cannibals but what he found was a civilized society much like our own at the time. He wrote, _"Solarians are a peaceful and educated people, who have mastered designing and building large complex structures. One structure that dominates the center of the city rises as high as a small Brandower Tree and is dedicated to the only God the Solarians worship. No one I have talked to knows the name of the God, the people just call him God."_ Many of our buildings today were designed to emulate the Solarians' architectural style. Over time, trade routes were set up and the two kingdoms became allies much to the chagrin of the Nubasian warlords.

I had just reached Gourge's explanation of the inner workings of a Solaria Chokla Mill, when my maid Chloesta notified me that a man waited with a message from the Northern Council. I expected another assignment to bring someone of high importance to the council. I had relegated my activities as Grand Marshal to only escorting the most important men to the Council for justice. I had given up tracking murderers and marauders that committed the most heinous crimes and resorted to chaperoning clergy, noblemen, or politicians that had stolen from the coffers or violated some simple King's Law. I did this so that I may spend more time at Saint Croix mentoring Sarah.

I was shocked however to find that the Council requested my immediate presence. When given an order, a marshal just generally carries it out and then submits a review of events and then returns to his merry ways. This order requested my presence immediately which meant I had to report directly to the Council and directly to the Magistrate signing the order.

As annoyed as I was about being interrupted from my readings, I am more so waiting for Annalysa to meet with me. It was at her request that I was ordered down from Saint Croix to Lagusburg and now I sit waiting and it irritates me. I stare down at the marbled floor of the council building hallway admiring the shine of the well-polished rock. Someone spent an enormous amount of time and polish to make it shine as such. I wonder how it would look in the halls of Saint Croix when a door opens further down the hall.

My breath escapes me as I watch the slender woman glide down the hall toward me. I feel almost giddy and find myself straightening up, wondering if my breath smells. Her long flowing blond hair is the envy of all of Pelatia, light reflects off it making it look as if it is sunshine itself. Her skin is golden and is soft as a child's. Charla's skills as a hand maiden are unmatched. Annalysa' s long legs stride with power and her hips move seductively in a hypnotic motion. As entrancing as her gait is, it is her blue eyes that overpower you. They are dark and when she speaks to you her eyes pierce you and before you realize what is happening you are doing her bidding. Few men, or women, can resist and those eyes are unmatched by any. Actually, I take that back. There is one that has eyes that not even Annalysa' s can match for power. I have not seen Eunomyah in five years, and sometimes I still believe she was a figment of my imagination but Sarah reminds me she was not. When I first met Sarah she had said Eunomyah's name was Eunomyah. Sarah explained that Eunomyah's true name was too difficult for her to say, so I listened as Sarah attempted to pronounce it. My Attraterria isn't that great but I understand enough that I was able to decipher the pronunciation, **_ĕ_** _h-_ _ū-n_ ** _ō-mee-_** _ä_.

 **2**

"Annalysa, you look as lovely as ever." I stand and salute her as she approaches. I find that formality is the easiest way to address her.

"My dear Gabriel, there is no need for formalities." She addresses me with a long smile as she takes my hands in hers. "Old friends should not have to be troubled with outdated customs."

She moves closer and kisses me upon my cheek. The softness of them would melt a weaker man and dare I say there are many weak men. Her hair brushes across my face, it is of silk and smells of lavender and honey. She has prepared well for our meeting which means she wants something.

She looks straight into my eyes. At 5' 8" she is tall for a woman and her demeanor is that of a ruler. She carries herself better than the majority of men that I know. High born, well educated, if she had been born a man she would command an army or be Chief Magistrate of the Northern Court. As it is she is the first woman to hold a position as magistrate. A great feat indeed and one not appreciated by many.

Annalysa hooks her arm in mine.

"Let us walk and talk." She commands and proceeds to drag me down the corridor. "There is a situation that has arisen that I think you will have a very profound interest in." I look at her quizzically. She continues. "The Mayor of Clouseton reports there have been some strange killings in the area."

"There are always killings around Clouseton, Annalysa." The amused smile on her face tells me there is more to it.

"Yes, but even for Clouseton the killings are strange. Apparently, some men have had their genitalia removed quite viciously." I stop in my tracks breaking our arm lock. She coyly replaces her arm in mine. "Now I have your attention."

She hands me a letter from the Mayor of Clouseton and my heart thumps faster as I read. I finish the letter and look at Annalysa with excitement. She pulls a rolled parchment out of her pocket and slips it into my hand.

"I have already taken care of the administrative work. The Stratagois at Green Hill will assist you and the Mayor of Clouseton has been informed to provide you with whatever assistance you may require." She squeezes my hand shut over the High Court Directive. "Gabriel, please be careful." She kisses my cheek. The warmth of her lips sends shivers throughout my body. Her sly smile lets me know she still has some power over me.

"I will of course." I say firmly trying to remain stoic. Raising the parchment up I salute her. "Thank you." She smiles and waves me off.

I feel almost giddy at the thought of seeing Eunomyah again. Damn that girl has a power over me almost as much as Annalysa and Sarah. I rush outside.

 **3**

"It seems as if a _friend_ of ours may be back." I shout with the hope that Sarah will be just as shocked as I was when Annalysa showed me the letter. Lack of surprise on Sarah's face would indicate she already knows Eunomyah is back and it means she is keeping secrets from me and that would break my heart.

"Eunomyah is back?" Sarah asks jubilantly, my heart remains intact. "How do you know? Has someone seen her?"

I cut her off before she asks 20 more questions. I pass the letter to her and she reads. A multitude of expressions cross her face but the one thing that does not change is the gleam in her eye. The hope she holds within those shining stars is all for Eunomyah.

Sarah has grown into a refined young lady. Five years of the best tutors in the north has revealed an exceptionally bright and gifted individual. My old math tutor says Sarah's skills in interpreting the Antikythera rivaled my own. An Antikythera is a device that is used by astrologers to determine alignment of the stars and other celestial bodies. By using the Antikythera and referring to historical references, astrologers hope to predict events such as storms and earthquakes. It is, however, the praise from her Theology tutor that sets her apart from most. Ever since the day her family was slaughtered, Sarah has questioned the existence of the gods, a nudging from me increases these questions, and she has debated with everyone from the local clergyman to the High Priest of Lugasour about their existance. These debates have infuriated many a worshipper of Wodein and many have labeled Sarah a sacralist and heathen, but she then overwhelms them with her grace and charm. Someday I see her sitting high atop the courtroom of the Northern Council in the seat currently occupied by Annalysa. Matter of fact it is my plan for her.

"I don't know if it is her but how many people do you know that kills in such a manner?" It really isn't a question and I provide her little time to answer anyway. "I am setting out for Clouseton tomorrow morning." I know what she is going to ask before she does. "Yes you may come along."

Sarah lets out a squeak. I have been on many missions but have never allowed her to accompany me. The missions are strenuous, time consuming, and occasionally dangerous. This time however, I have a hunch that Sarah will be my greatest weapon against the culprit whether it is Eunomyah or not.

Sarah gives me a strong hug. She has grown so much and become stronger than I ever could have imagined. The small fragile child that suffered severely has become a sturdy young woman, exceptionally smart, and skilled with the rapier. She is fearless when it comes to facing challenges and dives headlong, sometimes without thinking but never putting herself or others into too much danger.

The only time I see the child is at night when she sleeps. Dreams come and go but it is the night terrors that linger and take a toll on her. I comfort her as best I can but there is only one person that can truly take the terror away.

 **The Visit**

 **1**

Gabriel allowed me a few hours to visit with my family before we continued our journey to Green Hill. A marble tomb with the name Lancaster leers at me. It is cold but expensive stone. My poor family could never have afforded it. The best they could have hoped for was a box made of Charl wood. Charl wood is worthless as a building material due to its unsteadiness and the smell it discharges when burned makes it even less useful as kindling. The only use it has is as a temporary vessel for the poor dead. The marble tomb is Gabriel's doing, bless him. Eunomyah is wrong. There are still good men in this world, few, but still some and I have the best of them all as my adoptive father.

"Out of the ashes a Phoenix rises!" The voice startles me and I turn falling to my haunches. The voice is dark and deep, soaked in arrogance and superiority.

"Forgive me for startling you child." The dark man apologizes. His skin is almost as dark as the night itself. It is darker than even the Nubasians. He smiles through teeth of ivory, sharpened at the ends just as Eunomyah's are. He stares into me with amber eyes, eyes of a wolf, hypnotizing me...or so he thinks. I half expect to be pounced upon but I am ready. He thinks he is the predator but truly it is I that will prey on him. Eunomyah, in her short time with me, taught me to entice them in, to make them feel as if they are in control. Gabriel taught me how to make them pay for their arrogance.

"Do not fear me child I will not harm you." The dark man whispers, his voice is sweet but I know it is only such to try to manipulate. "You have been touched by death and survived so you are one of us. You are one of the shepherds." He offers his hand which I take without thinking, without fear. His touch is soft and contrasts against the powerful muscles on his arms. I realize I am wrong, he is in control and he is the predator, but lucky for me his hunger is sated.

"I was wondering when I would finally meet you Nicalaos." Surprise shows in his eyes at my naming him, maybe he is not in complete control.

"So child, you know my name." He kisses my hand. "Eunomyah has been telling you stories about me. Where is my child?" His eyes searched the area. They reflected concern.

"I have been wondering where she is myself. I haven't seen her in years." I offer as he looks at me questioning my honesty. He seems content with it.

"She has not touched you entirely I see." He says studying me up and down. What does he mean by that? "She is wizened in her old age." I don't question the remark, I don't want to know.

My heart aches when it comes to Eunomyah. After the death of my family I thought I had found a new one in Eunomyah and Gabriel but only Gabriel stayed with me. Eunomyah moved on, abandoning me. I know she had to, but it still broke my heart. It hurt even more than when my family was killed. I have come to terms with the knowledge that Eunomyah and Gabriel mean more to me then my real family ever could.

"My heart aches for her as well, child." Did he read my mind? No, my eyes. Eunomyah said the eyes tell the truth and no matter how hard I try I can never hide the truth about my feelings for her.

"I miss her so much, Nicalaos. Why did she leave?" I weep, weakness takes control of my body, I have lost any semblance of control.

"Child, Eunomyah has faced tragedy like none other." He sees that I question the truth in his statement. "It is true, your tragedy was great, there is no doubt but imagine living someone else's tragedy. When she held you she not only saw your tragedy she felt it, she absorbed the pain that you felt. When she held you did you not feel comfort? Did you not feel safe?" I nod my head, it was true. When I woke that day the pain was unbearable and I wanted to die but then I felt warmth envelop me and although I still felt pain it was nothing like it had been before. "That is because she suffered for you. She protected you from the Darkness by staring it in the face and taking the brunt of its anger." I always knew that. I could see it in her eyes. When she held me I felt warm and secure but her eyes always reflected the fear and pain that I should have felt. I wretch at the thought that while I was sheltered and comforted, she suffered for me, and I let her.

"Do not concern yourself too much child for all the suffering she felt, it was her duty." He strokes the back of my head.

"Her duty?" I ask. "How so?"

"She is a shepherd destined to protect the weak. She was chosen to walk this world and bring justice to those that would harm her flock." He stands. "Rest assured child, I see Eunomyah in your future."

The thought warms me and I feel a little more in control. I remember why Gabriel and I are here and ask. "What do you know about the killings in Clouseton?"

Nicalaos looks at me sternly as if I was a naughty child. "I know it is not her, but it is someone that is dangerous so be careful." He adds. "Tell the man you are with that his true heart's desire lies in wait in Clouseton." I give him a questioning look. "I must go now but be warned that the road ahead is full of danger and there are those that would see harm come to your new father. Take care little girl." He walks away.

"Sarah. My name's Sarah." I yell defiantly. He ignores me.

I watch him until he fades away and then I turn back to the tomb. Placing my hand upon the stone, I close my eyes and whisper my love to my mom, dad, William, and Lucas. Their worries are over. I grab my pack and run to the tavern where Gabriel is waiting.

I bust through the door out of breath. I grab his ale and gulp it down. I breathe and then belch, the patrons go silent. No time for pleasantries.

"Gabriel." I breathe deep again, he prepares for another belch, none comes. "Have I got a story for you."

 **The Awakening**

 **1**

As I sit leaning against a tree, I listen to the forest to get my bearing and to soak in life. I have slept for five years which may seem long to some but for me it is a minute timeframe. I have sometimes slept for so many years that someone I knew as a child had become old and grey. Samsaria chooses when to wake me and when she does she guides me to where I am required. When I woke this time there was no guidance, which means there is still work in this land that needs to be completed.

When I began my sleep my hunger was satisfied but now as I sit here waiting for Samsaria to speak to me, hunger creeps in. The hunger is not intense but sooner or later I will need to feed. I am near enough to the area known as Clouseton and would easily find some vile man to feast upon so I do not worry. There is always an abhorrent man somewhere to quench the hunger.

I move to my knees and then lean forward placing my head upon the ground and open my mind to allow Samsaria free reign within. The sounds of the forest are crystal clear. Birds chirp high in the trees, insects scurry about the leaves upon the earth, and the water in the stream flows calmly but to me its sounds as if it is raging rapids. Even the wind that is barely blowing sounds like a monsoon blasting through the trees. Then the entire World stops and there is nothing. Nothing until she speaks.

 **2**

Her voice was clear and she has provided me with the guidance I need. My journey will not be a far one and it will take me to a place where my hunger will be easily quenched. Clouseton is full of desolation and depravity. A haven of joy for someone like me.

I stand. Closing my eyes, I soak in the warmth of the sun on my face. The warmness embraces me and covers me like a sheep skin. A vision of loveliness invades my thoughts. Sarah's face, glowing and bright is adorned with a large smile. She laughs the way an innocent child would but she is no longer innocent. Her innocence was lost, stolen from her.

Another face appears. Gabriel Saint Croix was chosen to be her protector and see the men that stole Sarah's innocence punished. Well those that had not been punished already. I will be sure to visit them after I complete the task Samsaria has chosen for me.

Their faces disappear; a dark chilling smoke cloud replaces them. He has finally decided to come out of his hiding spot.

 **3**

"Nicolaos, you are getting noisy in your old age. I heard you coming ages ago." I turn and look at the monster, I am prepared to strike if needed.

"You only hear me because I allow you to, my little rabbit." He snarls at me through his white teeth. Sharpened to points they are enough to frighten the strongest of men, but I am no man and they do not frighten me.

"What do you want?" I no longer have patience for Nicolaos' " _words of wisdom"_. I am no longer his brainwashed servant bowing down to his whims. Samsaria is my only guide and I learned long ago that Nicolaos was only a tool used to hone the weapon I have become.

Contempt shines in his amber eyes. He knows he no longer has power over me and I could care less. "I met your little lost lamb the other day." He flashes a slick smile hoping to get a reaction.

News of him visiting one of my " _lambs"_ would have caught me off guard in the past but I have become immune to his chides. "So how is Sarah?"

"Tasty." He comes at me, a deadly predator set to kill. Fast, strong, and ruthless, his attack would paralyze his prey but I am no longer prey, I am the predator.

I anticipate his attack and increase the distance between us but only until I get to a nearby tree. I plant my foot against it and push off leaping toward him. He moves sideways evading me but he is not my target. The knife I grab as I land quickly leaves my hand and scrapes his thigh. The knife would have penetrated his heart, if he has one, but only nicks his thigh as he changes his direction once he realizes my plan.

We crouch across from one another our eyes locked in an unseen battle of souls. His eyes try to penetrate me, try to invade my mind but I fend off his mental attack as I did his physical one. I defend and then strike drilling deep into his mind, blasting through the barriers he puts up. I gain the upper hand, he is getting weak in his old age, or am I getting stronger? He breaks the link.

I am stronger mentally. It has been many decades since we last met and I knew then that the next time we met he would be no match for me. But I don't get careless. Too many times I have seen the attacker become the attacked especially when Nicolaos is involved. He is still a physically dominating man.

I press forward moving left and right so he cannot get a straight line shot. Nicolaos strikes. He believes he has my attack figured out, he is wrong. My attack is designed to allow him to think it is a frontal assault but at the last second I bound back, to his left, and strike from the flank. My claw cuts deep into his left knee. I move away as he swings at me but I move in again and strike his thigh. He is lucky I miss the artery on the inside of his leg but the cut is still deep. I move away again keeping on the move and try a kill strike to the neck but he strikes me hard. I land about ten feet away but quickly recover. Throwing dirt, sticks, and rocks that are aimed at his eyes, I am able to dodge another strike from him and connect my shoulder to his abdomen. As he crumbles to the ground, he attempts to grab hold of me but I evade his grasp.

There are two course of actions I can take now, continue to attack relentlessly or flee. I choose the latter. Nicolaos is deadly on his feet but he is ten times deadlier on the ground. I grab my cloak and my knife I threw earlier and run through the woods. I will run until I reach Green Hill where I hope to meet up with Gabriel and if my nerve allows it, Sarah.

Laughter fills the forest and Nicolaos' voice reverberates through the trees. "RUN LITTLE RABBIT!"

 **The Magistrate: Annalysa Dargulas**

 **1**

I stare into the mirror remembering the look on Gabriel's face as he read the letter. He used to have that gleam in his eye when he looked at me. He still loves me I know and I adore him more than any man deserves. If only life wasn't so cruel.

"He is such a noble and chivalrous man, one of a kind he is. Don't you think?" I ask Charla my hand maiden. What other man would take an orphan girl and raise her as his own? Unless it is for sexual or political gains, no other man I know would. Females in Pelatia are second class citizens and are nothing more than pieces of a game to be used as sex toys or links for political alliances. Even me, one of the few women that have become successful, as a member of the Northern Council with all of my political weight and power is worth little more than a common man.

"You want to know what I wanted to be as a child, Charla?" The girl looks at me, my words mean nothing to her. Not only is she illiterate but deaf as well. I stroke her hand as she brushes my hair. I love her so much. She is a gentle soul, an innocent creature. "As a small child I dreamed of becoming a princess but as I grew older, my aspirations changed. Why should men be the only ones that can rule or have power?"

Indeed, why not? There was a price for my ambitions. I was ostracized by my so called friends and my family viewed me as a troublesome black sheep. My father will verbally condone my position, but only in order to gain an advantage for himself. Deep down he detests my appointment to the council and does not refrain from letting me know every chance he can. The young King made the appointment, to the bitter dismay of many men, but it was a strong whisper from the Queen Mother that was the influence. A mother has influence over a child at a young age and all that was needed to influence the Queen Mother was one night of drunken lust and a handsome accomplice. One that is no longer alive to spoil my plans.

I stand and face Charla. Her expression is that of joy. It is always joy. Does she really care for me? She must. I saved her and have provided for her and she above all others is my companion and confidant. I kiss her forehead, it tastes of lavender. I smile at her and she back. She knows what I need. She takes my hand and leads me to the bed. She lies on her back and I lower myself and place my head on her firm breasts. She strokes my hair and hums to me. Can she hear herself I wonder? I wish she could because it is beautiful. It is a tune my mother would hum to me as a child, it always made me relax enough to sleep. My parents tell me I was a troubled child, always exuberant and rambunctious, not knowing when to settle down.

I snuggle as close to Charla as I can and I close my eyes. How are my plans going to come to fruition? Can I reach my goal? The information from the Mayor of Lynchburg had better be right or he is dead. He is going to die anyway but if his information is wrong he will suffer greatly. All of my plans are built on what lies in Mount Clouse. The great mountain has many secrets but its greatest could be what will ensure that I reap my greatest desire.

 **2**

The one thing that had scared me the most was Gabriel being assigned to retrieve the priest five years ago. Gabriel is not easily fooled and if he had gotten the smallest hint of a conspiracy all of my best laid plans would be worthless but something attracted his attention, something that kept him busy and away from Lynchburg. It is a shame that Sarah had to suffer but I have to look at the bigger picture and anyway, those that did the dastardly deed have paid the ultimate price or most of them have. The others will get their just rewards soon enough.

Sarah, what a beautiful young lady she had become. The first time I saw her I wanted to scoop her into my arms and protect her. Those big eyes could melt an iceberg or instill fear into the greatest of warriors. I knew what her eyes meant to Gabriel. It was I who comforted him after the death of Jacelyn and Margaret. Just thinking about what had happened to his wife and child makes my stomach turn and blood boil. As much as I tried, I could not hate Jacelyn for stealing him from me and when Gabriel named me Godmother to the most gorgeous child, second most gorgeous I remind myself, in the World I was beyond elated. Gabriel will get his revenge I know it.

Gabriel had provided Sarah with everything she needed except for one thing, a mother. Whenever I visited Saint Croix I ensured I spent quality time with Sarah. She was fascinating to watch. Always asking questions and always challenging the answers. When she visited with me in Lagusberg, I showed her the inner workings of the Northern High Council. She would sit quietly soaking in the knowledge during meetings and trials. A little mouse learning the trickery of the cats. I reveled as she interrogated the other Magistrates on law and trade. Their frustration at having to answer her questions soothed me. They would dare not brush her off unless they were willing to face the wrath of Gabriel Saint Croix. For all the power the Magistrates owned, theirs were minuscule to Gabriel's. Gabriel commanded honor from the highest of nobles to the lowest of beggar. I dare say that in the North, Sir Gabriel Saint Croix, is only rivaled in greatness by Wodein himself. But even he has someone that in his eyes is greater than he and that is Sarah. To control Sarah is to control Gabriel.

Gabriel, how I adore you. "Why does he not accept the favors I offer, why does he have to be so damn noble?" Charla doesn't hear, she just lies on the bed humming. Nevermind. When the time comes he will accept me, he will have no choice. None of them will have a choice when the time comes. Right now all I want to do is sleep and dream. Maybe I will dream about a new world, one where light shines upon it, upon me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cross of Thunour**

 **1**

Five years ago Green Hill was a small town of a few hundred people but as Sarah and I ride into town I can see the growth spurt I had heard about was underrated. Three years ago the Northern Council was successful in establishing a garrison at Green Hill to help protect travel along "Bandit's Trail". The discovery of black opals was the real reason. The discovery and subsequent influx of prospectors increased the population tenfold and Green Hill was now the 4th largest town in Lugasour District.

As we enter, we are approached by two soldiers.

"Papers please." The younger of the two asks. I stand firm and ignore him.

"I said papers, now!" The young soldier is quick tempered and places his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Oscar, if you wish to keep your head I would advise you to take your hand off your sword." The older soldier chastises.

My eyes meet those of the older soldier. "Danarius?" I shout in surprise. He salutes by placing his right hand on his heart then touching his left fingers to his forehead and then slowly removing them while saying. "My heart, my honor."

I return the salute and then grab him in a bear hug. As I swing him around, he isn't a big man, I see Sarah and Oscar looking on in surprise.

"Put me down you lug of a man." I did after giving him another squeeze. "Oy you bone muncher." Danarius turns his insult to Oscar who stands in shocked amusement. "When a Knight is in your presence you better honor him."

It takes a few moments before recognition reflects in Oscar's eyes. He comes to attention, almost falling over, and puts his hand to his forehead and removes it slowly. Danarius slaps him aside the head. "You runt of a cow. That's how you salute a regular knight; this is Gabriel Saint Croix, Grand Knight of Lugasour…"

"The Cross of Thunour!" Oscar reaches out trying to shake my hand then realizes his place and fumbles through a salute.

"Sir Gabriel, you see the kind of recruits we are getting these days." Danarius says throwing a thumb at Oscar.

"I don't know Danarius, I wasn't much better when we first met." I remind him.

He looks sternly at me and then breaks out in laughter. "Too right, you were a waste of your father's seed back then." He jokes and then realizes what he said. "Pardon my wretched soldier's mouth young Lady Mar…." He catches himself before he finishes.

"This is Sarah." I pat Danarius on the shoulder letting him know everything is alright. "She is under my charge."

Danarius salutes then hits Oscar in the chest who immediately salutes. "It is my pleasure. I am Denarius Talcsion and this lug head is Oscar Terkstan. Get your eyes off her boy. It is rude to stare at a lady." Danarius whacks Oscar on the head, Oscar blushes a deep red and so does Sarah. He is a good looking lad and the name Terkstan is of the deep south.

"Terkstan, huh. You are far away from home young Oscar." I inquire.

"Sir, my father thought it best that I join a northern regiment to experience different fighting styles and tactics and there are none finer then the Northern Bastards." Oscar answers with pride, Danarius smirks.

"So you are Rickard Terkstan's bastard." Oscar looks at me disappointed, my words cut him. "I say that with the utmost respect. Rickard is a fine soldier and a better man would be hard to find and a child of his, bastard or not, is better than most men. How does he fair these days."

Oscar stands tall and proud. "Close to death, I am afraid. The injury he sustained at Nubius Passage has gotten worse over the years." Oscar's remark is filled with concern, tears build in his eyes.

"Now look what you done boy? Got dirt in my eyes." Danarius complains wiping tears from his own eyes. Unbeknownst to the others, a lump of sorrow chokes me. Rickard Terkstan was more than a great man, he was a mentor and friend.

"Well tonight you both will join me for drinks at the Green House and we can toast Rickard and all the heroes of Nubius Passage and the Thunourian War and curse the gods for creating Nubasians." I slap my arms around their shoulders.

"I appreciate the offer sir but it would not be right for a lowly soldier to sit with a Grand Knight. I have guard watch as well." Oscar says, disappointment blanketing his face.

Denarius slaps him on the back of the head again. "You widget bastard. The Cross of Thunour doesn't ask, he tells, and if he tells, you obey, so we will be there and see if all of those fancy titles have improved your drinking skills." Denarius laughs hardily. "Now, sir, if you will excuse us we have work to attend to." He salutes and slaps Oscar for not saluting and then runs down a couple of miners yelling at them about carrying their picks into town.

I watch in amusement until Sarah gains my attention by clearing her throat.

"It seems that once I think I know everything about you I find out something new. It will be interesting to hear what Denarius has to say about Nubius Passage." She states as we begin walking to the lodge we will stay at.

"Nubius Passage is not a tale for innocent ears my dear." I reply as if to a child.

"I am not so innocent you know." She says it jokingly but the words still cut me. I know all too well how her innocence was ripped away. She realizes I took her words too seriously and she wraps her arm in mine. "Well if not Nubius Passage then you must tell me more about Mr. Talcsion, he seems like an interesting fellow."

I stop and look at her. "You have no idea." I say frowning. I smile and she kisses my cheek.

" _Nubius Passage,"_ I think _, "even the not so innocent shudder at the tale."_

 **A Girl of Worth**

 **1**

Gabriel finished another short tale about Mr. Talcsion. The man was indeed interesting. It seems he had a fetish for getting into trouble and prided himself on receiving the most lashes for punishment than any other man in his outfit. Gabriel explained that if not for getting into trouble, Danarius would have been one of the most honored soldiers of his time.

As he relays another tale I listen intently. Gabriel's voice is commanding and I can see why he became such a respective leader but there is always comfort in his words. He never has to yell or scream to get his point across. I have seen him bring a grown man to tears just by the words he uses and the manner in which they are used. When he speaks you must listen.

As Gabriel addresses the inn keeper securing our room, I walk to the window. Patrons that pass me tip their hats or present a smile. As a child I remember the looks of disdain from these same types of people. They could care less about the dirty, lice infected girl that I used to be. It burns me inside thinking about that girl. It's funny how your life can change with the slightest incident.

I watch people walk up and down and then I see Oscar. I suddenly blush. What is wrong with me? Yes he is handsome, a bit scrawny, but something about him makes me feel funny inside. I have to stop acting like a little girl.

My mind drifts to a thought. If he knew what happened to me would he want me? Would he want to be with someone that was spoiled? Would he want someone that could not bear him a child? A woman's job was to provide a family for a man and if a woman could not than she is worthless.

I shake the thought from my head. I am not worthless, I will become a great woman and if no man wants me than I will be fine with that. If Oscar doesn't want me than to Pandorium with him and any others that hold my past against me. Annalysa is a great woman and she doesn't provide for any man and look where she is. If she doesn't need a man than neither do I.

Gabriel calls to me. Well I don't need any other man.

 **No longer a Child**

 **1**

Samsaria give me strength. It has been five years, but I had still expected Sarah to only be a waif of a child. The past five years have been good to her as has Gabriel. As much as I hate to say it, he is a good man and she is no longer a child.

After my encounter with Nicolaous, I tracked Gabriel and Sarah to this town. Apparently, Sarah isn't the only thing that grew over the years. I remember this town as being nothing more than a few buildings and a dirt road. Green Hill is now a bustling hub of activity.

As I watch her walk up the street arm-in-arm with Gabriel, I marvel at her strength. Her grace and beauty dominate those around her. Only Gabriel presents a more formidable figure. The people greet Gabriel and her and move to the side to allow them to pass, as they should. Men ogle her and envy him, the women vice versa. The two of them make quite a pair and I smile at knowing that I had done the right thing. It was excruciatingly difficult to turn Sarah away but I knew the right thing to do at the time was to set her free. The question is could I win her back from him if I wanted? I shake the notion out of my head, for now.

The pair walk up to the forte gate but only Gabriel enters. Sarah kisses him on the cheek and walks back into town. There is no reason to risk being noticed at the forte and Sarah heads off in a direction that doesn't allow me to follow unseen so I decide to go back to my hideout.

 **2**

Once I make my way to my hideout, I sit and meditate. My meditation opens my mind and replaces the rage within with a semblance of calm. I have a feeling that the coming adventure that Gabriel and Sarah journey on will change them forever. The question is what changes will occur? I know Gabriel is an honorable man, I have come to terms with that, but will he be honorable when he faces his greatest demon? Will he remember his oath to Sarah? When the time comes, will he choose her over revenge? Will I allow him to?

I can only imagine what may happen but I do know from experience the enticing seduction that revenge provides. Once a person is embraced with the desire for revenge, their focus on other important matters gets fogged over. I have felt the alluring craving for revenge and as sweet as it is, the long lingering taste can turn sour over time.

I will not worry too much because I will be there when the time is needed. I will never again leave Sarah even if I have to destroy Gabriel in the process.

 **Pettiness of Men**

 **1**

The pettiness of men gives me a headache. The constant bickering and arguing over trivial items bores me to no end. The last case of the day was nothing more than two men in disagreement over a few sheep. The council in Starkleton District could have easily dealt with this issue but one of the men involved is an uncle of a council member and it is strictly forbidden for a council to rule on a case involving a relative of a council member. I of course, have been assigned the privilege of getting to judge the case.

The easiest outcome would have been to rule Equal Shares, which requires the property or possession to be split evenly and any leftover be assigned to the town, district, or region. In this case I ruled in favor of the uncle not because he presented the best evidence to support his case, he did, but rather to gain favor, when I need it, from his nephew. District Councils have little power outside of their respective districts but within them they hold weigh nearly as much as the Northern Court. Having loyal members on District Councils can be very beneficial.

I lose my patience with the rants of the man I ruled against and order Gregor to escort the man out of the court room. Gregor of course escorts the man completely out of the building and would escort him out of Lagusburg if I had asked. Gregor may be one of my greatest allies. He is a man of exceptional skill with the sword, the son of my cook, and a frequent visitor to my chambers.

 **2**

I eat a hearty meal wonderfully cooked by Gregor's mother Sheila. The woman has prepared my meals since my marriage and stayed on in my service after the death of my husband. Sheila raised Gregor alone because no man would have her. Impregnated by her rapist, Sheila was damaged goods so she had to scrape and claw through muck and mire to support the child. Sheila adored Gregor even though he was created from a violent act but she never blamed the child and when my late husband discovered her in a stopover he hired her and brought her back to Edwardston. It was not just her cooking that he wanted her for though. When I was appointed to the Northern High Court I brought her and Gregor with me and he was chosen by the High Court as a guardsman and then earned appointment to the High Court Elite, hand-picked guards that protect the inner sanctum of the court. Someday, if I have my way, he will become the Phrourarch of the High Court Guard. The Phrourarch commands the entire guard force and is chosen by his fellow guardsman. Gregor's popularity among the guard and is beyond reproach so he is assured of one day commanding the guard. I thank Sheila for another glorious meal and head to my chambers.

As always, I am greeted by Charla and as she prepares my bath I think about the girl. The masked girl Gabriel mentioned years ago intrigues me. The way Gabriel talked about her peeked my curiosity but it is her hatred of men that I became most interested in. If only I could locate her and talk to her maybe she would join my cause. I hired men to search for her but so far there has been no sighting so I took more desperate measures.

I figured that the one person that may be able to draw the girl out would be Sarah. Gabriel mentioned the bond the two girls shared so I hope to use it to my advantage as I knew, or rather anticipated, that Gabriel would take Sarah along. I am now confident that the girl will expose herself and then I will bring her into the fold. Elizabeth...Eunomyah...or whatever her name is intrigues me and if everything Gabriel told me about her is true, she will be my grandest acquisition and with her by my side there would be no one that could interfere with my plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabriel**

 **1**

I render the appropriate salute to Stratagois Xiosis Ferreligne, "The Iron Wood", and he returns one in kind. As any good soldier does, we eye each other's uniforms to find the smallest thread out of place, neither could find one.

"So how do I address you now? Stratagois? Sir? Lord? God?" He made sweeping gestures with his arms.

"Friend, as always." I say offering an embrace. We hug and then I sit while he moves to his personal bar.

"May I offer you some Solarian Wine or are you too straight-laced to partake of fine wine?" Xiosis says holding up a green bottle.

"Still drinking that mule piss I see. I thought your taste would have become more refined living the fancy life in Edwardville?" I rib him. "Why would you give all of that up to come out here to the wilderness?"

He hands me a glass of wine. "I am getting too old and too tired of the soldier's life, my friend." He sits across from me. "Edwardville is too political for my tastes and the people too fancy and sluggish for my liking." He takes a large gulp of his wine, drinking it in one swallow and then pours himself another.

I can see the years have taken their toll on him. I remember the young sprite Capitan that would kick my ass every other night. I hated him like no other man and swore one day to make him pay severely but those ass kickings saved my life, as did he. Nubias Passage was a place where heroes were made but only on the blood of many.

Xiosis must have read my mind. "Forget the past Gabriel. The future holds so much more, even for old crusty motherless bastards like me. My coming here is twofold. I get away from the slobs of the capitol and I get to stake my claim to some prized land full of black opals." He stands and walks to a map. "Just to the west there is a plot of land that I purchased. I was going to build a cottage but I started digging and found some black opals and I am sure there are many more to be dug up." He seems legitimately happy.

Opals are prized by the wealthy and traders from Solarian and lands to the east and are only found in Pelatia as far as anyone knows. Green, silver, and red opals can be found all over but black opals are the rarest and fetch the highest price. Black opals are one of the ten most expensive minerals in the known world. Red Beryl is another but is found in the dangerous southern desert. Jadeite is the rarest of all minerals and if someone were to find a deposit of it they would be instantly the wealthiest person in the world. Pelatia was famous for its Allanite mines in Lynchburg but those cells dried up a few years ago, so the opal discovery was a godsend for the people of the area. The miners from Lynchburg quickly staked claims and did their best to prevent outsiders from coming in. The murder rate in the area grew expeditiously, another reason for the garrison to be established.

2

We talked and reminisced for at least three hours but as I prepared to leave he produced a letter from the northern council.

"I wanted to make sure we were still friends before I show you this." He reaches over and pulls a parchment from his desk and hands it to me. The first thing I notice is the seal of the Northern Court. I break the seal giving an impatient look to Xiosis who obviously knows what is written. I unroll the parchment.

 _Sir Gabriel saint Croix_

 _By decree of the Council of the Northern Court, you are authorized to accept the services of the Stratagois of Forte Green Hill to assist you in the task of discovering the identity of and subsequent capture of the person or persons committing murder in the vicinity of ClousetoN._

 _It is in the opinion of the Court that the assistance of the Garrison will enable you to accomplish your task in a more expedient manner._

 _verum et honorem._

 _gerigus sarceron_

 _amplitudo iudex_

So the Northern Court feels it necessary that I allow the garrison to provide me with escorts. The wording of the parchment appeared to allow me to make the decision but any suggestion that comes from the Northern Court is in reality an order. The wording is intended so that if something negative happens, the Court will be able to lay the blame on the recipient. Just one of the many ways those of power play their games.

"So what are you going to do?" Xiosis asks as he gulps down another glass of wine.

"Well I guess I am going to respectfully request you for assistance." I say as I roll up the parchment and tuck it into my belt. "Five men should suffice."

"Five only?" He ponders. "I believe I can accommodate your request, Sir."

"Then I thank you, Sir." The official request complete, I make a personal one. "I would like to have Danarius Talcsion and the young Oscar Terkstan be two of the five if it pleases you."

"Old crusty Danarius, huh. He will be more than happy to join you I would expect. As for the Terkstan boy, he may claim to be the son of Rickard but if he is, his mother must have been a halfwit. That boy is half a bucket short on milk. The only reason I took him on was in honor of Rickard." Xiosis thought for a moment. "I have three others that will be well suited for the job. I will have Danarius round them up and report to you first thing in the morning."

I gulp down my wine with a look of approval from Xiosis. "Then I shall see you upon my return." I salute him, he in return, and gather my belongings. Before I leave he moves closer to me.

"Be careful my old friend." True concern resonates in his voice. "I fear there is more to these murders than we know."

I thank him and then exit.

 **3**

As I head to the lodge Xiosis last statement echoes in my mind. He senses something out of the ordinary. Eunomyah isn't ordinary but is that what he senses or is there something else. Xiosis is an old fox and his understanding of a situation and intuition saved many men over the years. It was his understanding of war and his ability to sense the unordinary that won us Nubias Passage and earned me my current status. The man deserves what I have but because of his low born status he could never be awarded the highest of honors. Those are restricted for those born into nobility and wealth. Xiosis was never one for honors and he always said he only cared what his men thought of him but I know deep down he wished to stand in the center of the Grand Court and kneel at the foot of the King and get his just reward. If there are gods, I pray that they reward him upon entry into Veristagen, because there is no finer warrior, leader, or friend.

As I exit the forte gates I am set upon by Danarius and a couple of other men that I do not know by name but recognize by face. Each have their finest uniforms on and each adorned with awards of valor and recognition. Oscar stands to the side like a pup not knowing whether to jump into the scrum. I shoot him an expression telling him "no". It is not that I don't like the boy, but Danarius and the others would feast upon him for joining in.

I throw Danarius to the ground and we all laugh including Oscar. Danarius throws him a stern look and he immediately cowers which cause everyone to laugh even louder. We pick Danarius off the ground and slink into the nearest tavern. Tonight is going to be a long night.

 **Bar tales**

 **1**

"Your father had this huge Nubalisian by the throat with one hand and by the balls with the other. I have never heard a man that size squeal so loudly. The rest of the Nubalisians just stood there mouths agape." Danarius spoke loudly and then froze with his mouth agape trying to project how he saw it. The crowd that gathered around laughed and hee-hawed mightily. I spit out my wine. Poor Oscar was already head down on the table.

"Now Danarius the man was no bigger than you. I swear you add an inch each time you recount that story." Gabriel counters with a slap on Danarius' back that sends ale into the face of one of the other soldiers. The soldier grabs Danarius and they trade blows and then hug one another as they stagger to the bar for more ale.

Gabriel leans over to me and whispers in my ear. "I am sorry he keeps calling me your father, he was rather fond of Margaret."

I squeeze his arm. "It is an honor to be called your daughter. I dearly love my real father but he never showed me the love that you have." He tried to dismiss what I said but he knows the truth. The truth sometimes hurts but it is the reality of my life. My father already had two boys and he didn't have enough of anything to give me away. My lot in life was probably in a tavern or Overnight House. If a man doesn't have the money or property for an endowment then the daughters usually wind up servicing soldiers or travelers in the Overnight Houses. The Houses were where soldiers and others could get cheap ale and cheaper girls. The Houses were just tents and if a girl was lucky she would find herself in one located outside a forte. An unlucky girl would be hauled around to the different outpost and used up within a year.

"I am going to get some air, okay." I kiss Gabriel on the forehead and he pats my arm. I have never had to carry him home from a drink fest and doubt if I would have to tonight. Gabriel is drinking but he drinks smartly. While the others guzzle and gulp he sips. Gabriel will occasionally slam his ale but I notice the bartender watering down his drinks by his command. Gabriel is never one to not be without his wits if he can manage it.

 **2**

I struggle past some patrons who stand aside once they realize who I am with. The name Gabriel Saint Croix seems to be an honorable one among soldier, miner, thief, and everyday folk. I knew he was respected and adored in the North but it seems people from all walks of life and all areas of not only Pelatia but other places as well respect and adore him. I look back and see a Nubalisian salute Gabriel. In another place and time the man would be trying to kill Gabriel but even amongst his former enemies he is revered and respected.

Someday I will be expected to carry on the Saint Croix name. A name bestowed upon me by tragedy but one that I will cherish forever. Gabriel says there will be those that will not honor my name once he is gone because I am a female but I will not worry about them. Annalysa says that women have true power but most do not understand how to use it. She has taught me that a simple touch or a wink of the eye can control men. I scoffed at first until I watched her use her charms on two men that ended up fighting one another over her. Someday I too will weld that type of power.

I step outside and take a deep breath. The night air is warm but there is a slight breeze that sends a chill down my spine. Or is it the eyes that I feel upon me.

 **View from afar**

 **1**

The evening light shines on her and shows her true beauty. Her brown hair flows caressingly across her shoulders. It isn't the matted rat's nest it was when I first saw her. She is dressed in the finest attire. A white and yellow dress loosely covers her petit frame. An expensive shawl is draped across her shoulders keeping out the late night chill. Leather boots worn by the upper class adorn her feet. This girl is not the same one that was beaten and bloodied by evil men but yet she is. The eyes give it away. The eyes, if looked deep into, show the scared child within; the hurt and tormented child. I am to blame in my own way but it was the right thing to do. Misery is the only thing that can come about when it concerns me. My ugliness is a magnet for trouble. My pain attracts the vilest of creatures like bugs to a flame. No, it was best for me to have left.

Sarah knows I am here; again her eyes give it away. Sarah is squinting, trying to look out into the night but my hiding spot is a good one.

Sarah gives up her search and walks toward her lodgings. Men step aside to allow her free movement and they greet her with smiles and tips of the hat. A pang of jealousy creeps into my heart. No one steps aside for me. No one tips their hat for me. How can she smile back at the vile creatures after what they did to her? Hatred begins to boil within and anger rises. The thought of what I can do to...

Remain calm. Losing control is a sin. Giving into the rage would be disastrous not only for everyone within striking distance but also for myself. My greatest weapon is my ability to remain unseen. My victims see me plenty but to everyone else I am just a shadow in the darkness, a character in their dreams, or a passing whisper.

Sarah continues on her journey and I follow.

I watch her as she enters the building and I wait. I see the light flicker on in her room and I wait. The light goes out and I wait. I can wait forever. I don't have to though. I wait because I am scared. Scared that she will not want to see me.

 **2**

I sit in the corner watching her. Her breathing is shallow and even. Her eyes play around under her eyelids. The movements are rhythmic, calm; it must be a nice dream. She mumbles something. I want to lay next to her and hold her. The last time I held her she had me take my mask off. She did not shun away from my ugliness as most do. She kissed my forehead and then my lips. I was never as happy as I was at that moment.

I smile through my mask at the thought of that night.

Footsteps break me out of my reflections. Gabriel has returned. I move to Sarah's bedside and gently stroke her cheek and then exit out of the window.

 **3**

"Eunomyah, hiding in the shadows of a man's room can get you killed." I don't think Gabriel believes what he says.

"If you see me in the shadows it is because I want you to and even if you did see me without me wanting it, you would be dead before your hand touches your knife." I stay crouched in the corner and a thought races through my mind. What would it be like to fight Gabriel Saint Croix? Would he give a better fight than the others? No doubt he would die at my hands but could he draw blood? It's a thought for another night. "I do not like that you have brought Sarah along with you."

"You don't have to like it." He continues to attempt to anger me but as usual it doesn't work.

"The road you are travelling is dangerous and I don't want Sarah hurt." The road I speak off is the one that takes him to the man that killed his wife and daughter. Maybe I should just kill the man myself. No, it is Gabriel's hand that is destined to take the man's life, I know it.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you left her." His words cut me like a knife, so he can draw blood.

"I did what needed to be done, you of all people should realize that." I can play the game too.

"All I know is that girl needed you and you turned your back on her." Another blow but it only grazes the skin.

"Like Margaret needed you." A death blow. A sinister assault on the man's heart and one that I regret, one that truly shows the Darkness within me.

"How dare you! How dare you say that to me? You think you are something special? So you had something terrible happen to you, get over it, life goes on. You claim some divine guidance has provided you with the right to judge and execute people at your whim but I think it is a delusion in your head." His anger toward me is well deserved but as angry as he is he remains in control.

"Gabriel I..." I try to apologize but he interrupts me.

"You of all people know what I felt that day and know what pain I live with yet you use it to hurt me. What do you know about the pain of losing the people you love most?" His eyes burn me, drill into my head, into my mind. The room spins and the Darkness inside me vanishes.

 **4**

I lie with my head upon Carrisia's breast. The fullness of it is better than any down pillow I have ever rested upon. She smells my hair which I washed with essence of lilac. Carrisia and I have been friends since childhood and every year we grew closer and closer until we discovered that our feelings for one another was more than friendship. Our actions are dangerous because our religion forbids women to know one another carnally. Right now it doesn't matter to either of us. Right now nothing but the two of us matters.

Carrisia strokes my hair and hums to me. She knows I love the sound of her humming. I move my head so that I may look up at her. The smile she greets me with is large and her plump lips entice me to move up to kiss them.

The door is kicked in with a crash and we are set upon by groping hands. I am pulled out of the bed by my hair and dragged across the floor. My naked skin scrapes against the steps as I am dragged down and into another room.

"You dirty whore. How dare you betray me and the Gods?" Jarquin bellows at me as he slaps me and throws me onto a bed. The man I am betrothed to marry is irate and he scorches me with insults as his belt tears at my skin. My pleading for mercy only intensifies his strikes and with every stroke of the belt my body screams in pain. My body is tender to the touch and Jarquin's touch is rough as he rapes me. The pain I felt from the belt is miniscule compared to the fists that pound my face and the force of his thrusts.

"A whore is what you want to be then a whore is what you will be." He roars at me as he dismounts. He continues to berate me as one after another of his men take their turns with me. It is hours by the time they are finished and I curl up as a child frightened of what will happen next. If I had known what was going to happen I would have ended my life then and there.

 **4**

I blacked out from the pain and when I came to I was in the middle of the street, naked and bleeding, gawked at by men, women, and children. Jarquin stands over me and then grabs my hair forcing my head up.

"Look, whore, at your sister whore." He jerks my head back and through swollen eyes I see Carrisia.

He forces me to look at the post. The punishment post that stands in the middle of the town square where thousands of men, women, and children have been punished over the years. Their blood has soaked into the wood turning it a sickening reddish brown and when not covered by a body it is covered by the black flies that feast on any remaining flesh and blood. The post is now covered by Carrisia's body.

Her arms and legs are spread out on the "X" shaped cross. The only things keeping her body up are the knives in her hands and feet. Her face is plastered in blood but I can see her beautiful blue eyes staring at me filled with fright. My eyes wonder down and I see the blood escaping from her groin, she has suffered the same dishonoring as I did.

"Carrisia, daughter of Maliquin, witness the punishment the Gods impose upon your blasphemous whore." Jarquin is seething with rage as he addresses her and motions for two men to come hold me.

I scream out for help and am joyed to see my father approach but my joy fades to grief as he hands Jarquin a knife.

"Father, please!" I beg with all my heart.

My father pauses. "You are no daughter of mine." He walks away.

Jarquin starts with my ears. One after the other he slices them off. My screams are drowned out by the cheer of the crowd. He holds each up and then tosses them to the pigs. The pigs are used to dispose of the bodies that are lost on the punishment post. My nose is next and Jarquin takes his time as he seems to be enjoying the raucous applaud of the crowd. He moves his hand near my mouth and I bite him, he slams the knife handle into my face breaking several of my teeth and knocking out a few. He opens my mouth wide by slicing either side.

Death would soon come I hope and pray but Abrasiam did not answer. The God of man ignores me.

I can hear Jarquin's sinister laugh as he moves to Carrisia. She suffers the same fate as me and worse. After Jarquin slices off her breasts he reaches down, inserts the knife and pulls up slicing Carrisia open from groin to chest. Her insides explode out and tumble to the ground, she is dead before they hit the ground. He takes the blade and slams it into her up to the hilt and through her heart. He strikes her with such force the blade becomes embedded in the wood on the other side of her body.

One of the men releases me to help Jarquin to remove the knife and as the other man's grip loosens I pull with all of the might my broken body can muster and I break free and then I run. The curses of the men follow me as I run, and run. It isn't until I reach the river's edge that I stop. I drop to my knees and place my head to the ground. I pray, not to Abrasiam, but to Samsaria. She will enlighten me and provide the end I crave. Samsaria speaks...

I never feel the knife enter the back of my head or the freezing water as I am thrown in. I don't see the men celebrate or see the rocks as my body pounds into them. I don't see or feel anything.

I do hear. I hear Samsaria speak. I hear the soothing sound of Carrisia as she hums to me. She found her way, she is a Maiden of Samsaria, a Maiden of Light. She has been chosen to be a guide to the lost, to assist those that can't find their way. There is no light for me as death finally clinches me there is only Darkness and I reach out and embrace it.

 **Family Matters**

 **1**

I loathe the old woman sitting across from me almost as much as the old man and the younger man to my left and right. From the moment they arrived to my villa my stomach has been sour at the thought of visiting with them.

"Father, I hope your travel down was not too taxing on you?" I can really care less if it was. If only he had to travel the Bandits Trail then maybe he would be laying in a shallow grave with his throat slit. I nonetheless present him with the loving smile of a daughter.

"It was the same as always, too long and too slow." Not slow enough for my liking. I stroke his hand and he pulls it away feigning the need to wipe his mouth with his napkin. I still disgust him...good.

"How is your lamb? Sheila prepared it specifically for your visit." My families visit was without notice and Sheila worked magic to get the meal ready in time.

"It's too dry for my liking." He arrogantly snorts.

"I find it quite pleasing." My mother chimes in and receives a snarled look from my father.

Margaret Dargulas was a beautiful girl and is still striking in her older years. Her white hair was and is still the envy of many women in the north and the south. As a young woman she entertained many suitors but it was Braxton Dargulas that won her over and for 45 years she has suffered his arrogance and abuse. There was never any physical abuse but verbally he would remind her that she was nothing more than a woman and that her place was not by his side but behind him. She once told me that he was not like he is now in the first years of their marriage. It was after I was born and she could no longer bear children that he became the malicious bastard he is.

My brother snickers. He is such a fool and one day he will assume the mantle of my father's estate and more than likely run it into the ground. He is a handsome man. My mom is beautiful and for all of my father's faults he is a handsome man. But for all of his good looks, my brother lacks the mental capacity to accomplish the simplest of tasks. I blame my father as well. Tristan was spoiled and my father allowed him to do whatever he wanted without consequences.

"I will be sure to let my cook know, mother, that it pleased you." I get the same snarl my mother did. "Father, your visit surprised me and I was not prepared. What brings you on such short notice?"

"Not that it concerns you but I am meeting with Magistrate Thorndale this evening." He looks at me for a reaction but I only give him silence. "We will stay the night and then return home tomorrow."

"Will you not stay and visit?" I know the answer but I have to ask.

"You and your mother may visit tonight while your brother and I visit with Magistrate Thorndale ...and the Chief Magistrate." He smirks at my noticeable shock.

I gather myself. "Please feel free to come and go as you please and I will see you off tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me I have some High Court affairs to attend to." I stand, pause, expecting the courtesy of a gentleman to stand for a lady which I do not receive. "Mother, one of my staff will come for you when I have finished." She nods and I gracefully storm out.

 **2**

How dare he come into my home and insult me, insult Shiela. The lamb was exquisite. I throw a cup against the far wall while Charla cowers in a corner safe from my anger. How dare that pompous ass come into my home and demean me. The worst was the belittling of Sheila and the exceptional meal she prepared for his unannounced arrival. I of course knew he and mother were visiting Lagusburg, the spy in my father's household had been prompt in notifying me and I knew he was here to visit with Bareton Thorndale. What troubles me is the Chief Magistrate is involved in the meeting. I must reaffirm to my associate in his household the need to keep me informed of such things.

I have an idea of what the topic of the meeting will consist of and if I am right that means the Bareton and my father are pushing for support from the Chief Magistrate. It is common knowledge that the Chief Magistrate plans to retire within a few years and although the Chief Magistrate is not supposed to endorse a successor, there has always been unofficial politicking. A Chief Magistrate may not be replaced by someone from his own district which is designed to help prevent one district from maintaining control over the High Court, so hopefuls do their best to persuade the outgoing for support. There have been 18 Chief Magistrates since the inception of the High Court; seven from the Midlands, six from North River, three from Westlands, and two from Seaside and none from Lagusa. And because I am the Magistrate for Lagusa the chances of me becoming Chief Magistrate is nil or so it is believed.

I notice Charla still crouched in the corner and walk to her holding my hand out in apology. She takes it and I pull her to me holding her tight. I am ashamed of my anger and should have controlled it but my father always knows how to get under my skin. So he wants to play politics, well we shall see how well he plays the game.

I may have to embrace an enemy but I will be damned if Bareton Thorndale will become Chief Magistrate and I will do everything in my power to prevent it. And if my father is destroyed in the process then it will be well worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oath and a Kiss**

 **1**

I saw everything, tasted and smelled everything, but worse, I felt everything. The happiness, the sorrow, the emptiness, the hopelessness, and the pain. So much pain, physical and emotional pain. Is it any wonder the violence she has vetted on men? My belief in every man deserving a fair trial is being tested and I am failing because I do not blame Eunomyah for her atrocities. My heart is with her while my soul tells me it is wrong; my heart is winning at the moment.

"Can you control what you do?" I am positive she can.

She stares at me with a sly look. "What do you believe?" She knows I am in turmoil and she is playing with me.

"If I asked you to stop, will you?" I want her to be in dilemma.

"After what you now know would you dare ask that of me?" Her demeanor doesn't change. She is leaving all emotions out of her responses. "You ask me to go against my beliefs and against the oath I have taken to protect the innocent. Would you violate the same oath?"

There it is. I took an oath five years ago to protect and care for Sarah above all others. To put her needs above those of my own and my King. I never regretted taking the oath and for five years I have stood by it and honored it.

Eunomyah penetrates me with her eyes. She can make the stoutest man feel vulnerable and childlike. It is as if she can read your soul and if she chooses she could eat it if she chooses. At this moment she is trying to dominate me but I must not let her.

"I know the oath I took but you also ask me to go against what I believe in. To become that which I fight so hard against." I try to turn the tables on her. I try to make her question herself. "You claim men have no honor but would it not be honorable to follow my beliefs?"

"A man honoring his beliefs did this." She pulls her mask down revealing her full face. I have seen it before. I have seen the atrocity committed upon this girl by men. "Men claiming to have honor created the beast you see before you." Her demeanor changes now but where I expected it to change to fury it actually changes in the opposite direction. She looks sad and vulnerable.

"For hundreds of years I have roamed this World. Travelling from town to town and all I have ever felt is anger, hate, and rage. I lived only to bring despair and misery to those that harm the innocent but no matter how many I kill my soul is never filled. I have quenched the hunger that I feel in my soul but I have never been able to satisfy it." She pauses and looks away from me. I see a sorrow in her that I did not believe I would ever see. "I was never satisfied until I met Sarah and you. For five years there has been emptiness in me. It is not an emptiness that can be filled by consuming an evil soul as I have done throughout my years. It is an emptiness I feel, like when I realized I had lost Carrisia."

Eunomyah was in full tears now. "I have not loved anyone since her but I have realized that I love Sarah and you. I love Sarah like a daughter and you...I don't love you in the way that lovers do but... When you see me, when you see my face you don't turn away in disgust. You don't laugh at the deformity. But you don't look at me with pity either. It is hard for me to explain."

"You don't need to explain how you feel." I interrupt her. "I see what is underneath. I have seen the beast, as you say, that evil, retched men created but I also see the beautiful, woman that is locked away inside." I place my hand on her chin and turn her head so she is facing me. I look into those eyes of pureness, those eyes that can burn a man's soul, and I penetrate hers. I lean down and I kiss her mouth.

 **2**

My head aches almost as much as my groin. I do not know why I kissed her; it just seemed like the thing to do. I don't know, maybe I was trying to show her that as grotesque as she may think she is, she is far more beautiful than most people. Her eyes had flashed surprise, than confusion, than anger. She had driven her knee upward, the shock of pain was intense and then there was blackness, until this morning.

I sit up in bed, a new bout of pain rips through me. The sun shines through the window. I chose this room so that the sun rising in the morning would wake me. The sun light that shines through the window now lets me know it is late morning. This is not good.

The plan is to travel at night and camp during the day. Travelling at night will allow us to move more stealthily and camping during the day prevents others from sneaking up on us under the cover of darkness.

I curse myself for the previous night's festivities but it is hard to say no on occasions such as the one we celebrated. Discovering another survivor of the Battle of Nubius Passage is a cause for celebration considering there were only ten. Eight Pelatians and two Nubasians made it out of that hell hole. The Nubasians were spared so that one could tell the story and the other could confirm it. The battle was full of great men, from both sides and it needed to be heard worldwide and it had. The tale has spread throughout and has remained true to what really happened because it was impossible to exaggerate on what was already unimaginable.

 **Innocence of Youth**

 **1**

Gabriel did not look at all well. The previous night's festivities took its toll on him. It is not that he has never drank before, I imagine he was quite the guzzler from the way Danarius tells it, but he has probably not indulged in as much in a long time. He also walks cautiously as if he has an injured leg.

"Gabriel, are you okay?" I ask sympathetically, placing my hand in his.

"I will be fine. Eunomyah..." He could not finish due to my interruption.

"Eunomyah? You saw Eunomyah last night?" My heart missed a beat and I half expect to cry but anger overtakes me. "Eunomyah was here last night and she didn't come see me?" Why would she not see me? What have I done to upset her?

"Calm yourself dear." Gabriel squeezes my hand and looks deep into my face. "She did see you, while you slept." While I slept? I don't understand. "I imagine that she did not wake you because she doesn't know what to say to you." I still don't understand. Gabriel sees the questioning in my face. "Eunomyah has been alone for who knows how long and emotionally she has lived with nothing but hate and anger. Now she faces an emotion that she hasn't had in forever, love."

"Love, so she loves me. She has a funny way of showing it." If she loves me would she not want to be with me I ask myself?

"That is just it, she doesn't know how to show it and the last time she loved..." Gabriel pauses. "Well let's just say it didn't end well, but that is her story to tell you."

Her story huh! I guess I will have to wait then. I am about to say as such to Gabriel but we are interrupted by Danarius and Oscar.

"Sir Gabriel, I apologize for our lateness but this little piglet had a rough time getting his wits together this morning." Danarius slaps Oscar in the stomach with the back of his hand. It is not a hard slap but it is enough to make him nearly vomit. "Oy, little piggy, don't you dare vomit in front of the lady."

"Now Danarius, go easy on the boy. I remember a time or two where you barely made it to morning drills." Gabriel verbally nudged him and then turned to me. "Take Oscar with you and find these four men." He hands me an official looking parchment. I assume it is a decree from the Stratagois authorizing the men to join our party. "They should be waiting near the livery stable." He hands me another parchment. "Give this to the one called Devlin Forestor. It is a list of the supplies we need for our journey."

I take the parchments and grab Oscar by the arm dragging him with me. I stop and yell back. "If you see Eunomyah tell her I love her too." I said this as sarcastically as possible and loud enough for her to hear because I know she is watching.

 **2**

Oscar has a sickly smell to him, probably from vomiting and I highly doubt Danarius allowed him to clean up before heading out. Danarius is a funny man but he appears to be quite abusive to Oscar. I can only imagine it has to do with soldiery stuff.

"So, do you know the men we are meeting?" I ask Oscar trying to start a conversation. He shakes his head.

We walk a little further.

"You are from the south, what is it like where you live?" I ask a question that must be answered.

"It's lovely." A short nervous answer is all that I get and now I am irritated.

"Well, in the south is it considered rude not to converse with a lady?" My curtness causes Oscar to stop so I turn and face him. "Well is it?"

"My..my..lady." He stumbles for an answer. "Sergeant Talcsion says that he will cut ...he will cut parts of me off if I was to annoy you with my southern drawl. And that it is improper for a lowly Private to converse with a proper lady." So it is another abusive trick by Danarius.

"Trust me, it is far ruder to ignore one." I take him by the arm again. "Danarius is only playing with your head."

I understand that Danarius is a good friend of Gabriel's and he and Gabriel share a bond cast in blood but even Gabriel would agree Danarius has gone too far. I will be sure to discuss this with Gabriel the first chance I get.

 **The Darkness Inside**

 **1**

I know she loves me no matter how sarcastically she says it and I truly love her but why can't I tell her? Five years ago I saved her and protected her, held her so she would be safe and felt something within the Darkness inside of me that I had not felt for centuries. I want to rush to her and tell her I love her but something holds me back. Something unworldly.

Gabriel and the older of the two men that met him and Sarah walk in the opposite direction. My encounter with Gabriel last night eats at me as well. Why did he kiss me? Did he not understand what I would do to him? But did I do what I would have done to another man? Any other man would be splayed open for the world to see. Gabriel however, only received a solid strike to the groin which he will feel for days but yet he is still alive. The man has gotten under my skin but it is Sarah that penetrates the Darkness.

I follow her and the younger man. She walks arm in arm with him, I hate him. At least he isn't filling her head full of lies and promises like so many would. They stop as do I. She looks at him with a sparkle in her eyes and he blushes and I rage.

No, I must not let my hatred rule me. I must remain in control. I have not fed since awakening and probably should search out some prey but I must stay with Sarah.

Sarah and the boy make their way to the stables and meet up with four other men. Three are soldiers and one is dressed in clothes that a woodsman or hunter would wear. They greet each other and as Sarah turns the three soldiers make eye contact with one another. Their smirks make me angrier. They look at her with lust in their eyes but they would not dare follow through not because of honor or decency but rather Sir Gabriel Saint Croix would gut them. The fourth man avoids looking at her but it isn't from not wanting to. There is something else but I cannot place it.

 **2**

I watch as the group moves throughout the town purchasing supplies for the trip to Clouseton. It is a very dangerous journey. I don't like that Gabriel is taking Sarah with him and expressed as much the previous night but he has and all I can do is stay close and protect her.

Gabriel may have an opportunity to face his demons which will distract him from his duties to Sarah and that is something that cannot happen….or can it?

 **3**

As I make my way back to where I have been hiding I recount last night's events. It was another strange occurrence with Gabriel. He knows my darkest and most valued secret. I cannot explain how or why it happens but there is definitely a connection between us and someday Samsaria might explain it when she is ready. Right now I need her guidance so I drop to my knees and press my head to the ground.

 _How long have I wondered? I have stumbled through night and day for eternity. Through rain, snow, and heat I have wondered but I still don't know for how long. Time is of no consequence to me, I have no concept of it. Ten days or 200 hundred years, it is all the same to me. Through woods, mountains, rivers, and seas I have travelled through them all. Towns large and small have come and gone. People young and old, man and woman, tan and black have crossed my path but I do not remember them. I have wondered until my feet have bled if only they could bleed. There is no life in this body of mine. I am a shell._

 _"You are a seed." A massive voice tells me. "You are a seed that once planted will grow into a great tree and your roots and branches will spread out encompassing the World."_

 _I hear and now I see. I see a man as black as the oil my father used to fill the lamps that lit our home. Father...no I have no father. His words echo in my mind..."I have no daughter". I am no one's child. Not true. I am a child of Samsaria._

 _I hear and see and now I feel. I feel the man's hand upon my back as he guides me into the cave. I feel him wrap me in a cloak. A gray cloak. I feel...I feel alive._

 _I feel the pain as Nicolaos trains me. He is an artist and he says I will be as well someday. Hours turn into days, days into weeks, weeks into years and so on. I don't know how many years he trained me but I know by the time I tracked Jarquin down he was a feeble old man but that didn't stop me from feeding on his soul. To this day I can hear the screams he made as I sliced off his ears, nose, feet, hands, penis, and balls. I can see the fear in his eyes as I kill his male children one by one in front of him. I can smell the burning of his hair and flesh. But most of all I can taste the terror in him and the people that watched me and to this day it feeds me._

The darkness releases me and I rise up. Why did Samsaria choose to show me the journey I took to become who I am? I question the vision and then it dawns on me. Samsaria provided Nicolaos to endow me with the tools I needed to carry out her will and so it is I that she has provided for Sarah.

 **Politics**

 **1**

Gabriel and his party have set out for Clouseton as expected but there is no sign of the girl Eunomyah. I feel it is only a matter of time until she shows herself. Xiosis ensures me all is well and as soon as she is discovered I will know. Xiosis is an old friend whom I met through Gabriel and socialized with in Edwardsville. He was not born of nobility and it showed at dances and other gatherings where the elite made sure to remind him. We became good friends because of our disdain for the elitism of the capitol. Even I who was born into nobility was somewhat shunned because of my northern birth but mostly because of my crassness. I didn't care to play in the hidden meaning games the other ladies participated in. If I wanted to say something I said it without any underlining meaning. The frivolous ladies despised my obtuse nature as did my husband who also spoke bluntly especially with the back of his hand.

When the opportunity presented itself for Xiosis to assume command of the new outpost near Green Hill, not even the pleading from his wife could prevent him from taking control. His marriage was all but dead at this point and there were no children or other reason for him to waste his life living in the capitol. Xiosis is a man of action and the new posting would allow him to get back to being the true soldier he is but it also allowed me to have a true friend in command of a large military force. A force made up of men that the elite society doesn't see fit to allow to rise above a certain level because their blood is not "pure".

 **2**

Charla prepares my bed and then leaves so that I may converse with my guest who arrives right on time.

"Micah, come in." I motion to Micah Francois to join me in my chambers.

When I was appointed to the Northern Court, Micah was the first Magistrate to protest and when I sat for the first time in one of the high chairs he refused to sit and stood for the entire 12 hour session. He is the most honest of all the Magistrates and does not take bribes or favors; he stands by his beliefs and that makes him very dangerous. Micah was and is my biggest antagonist and if my plans are to see fulfillment I must find a way to persuade him to join my cause or to deter him from interfering.

"I should warn you that I am far removed from any of your womanly charms you may attempt to use on me." His voice is drenched in contempt as he walks in and I see the abhorrence in his eyes as he looks around my chambers.

"You have me all wrong my dear Micah. I know very well I cannot use my charms on you." Micah has a taste for more exotic creatures but I can care less. "I just want us to be friends so that we may aid one another in our endeavors. As it stands Chief Magistrate Barquis is getting too old for the position and word has reached my ears that he plans to retire within the next two years."

"Tell me something I don't already know!" He laughs arrogantly but I just smile at him which causes him to pause. "But there is more?"

"Another whisper that has passed my ears is that the Chief Magistrate plans to endorse Magistrate Thorndale as his successor." The look of shock on Micah's face makes me smile on the inside but outwardly I present a look of worry. Bareton Thorndale is the Magistrate for the North River District and Micah's rival.

"You lie!" The anger in his voice is tinged with worry and he should be.

Chief Magistrate Barquis has been a staunch supporter of Micah's reforms programs and supported the creation of the naval base at Porterston to the chagrin of Bareton. The Chief Magistrate is supposed to be neutral in the selection of a successor but it is well known that past Chiefs have endorsed others under the table. Politics is a game of lies and deceit and one cannot believe half of what is said or agreed upon. One of my informants let me know about the meeting between the Chief Magistrate,Bareton, and my father consisted of a discussion of the virtues of southern wine. It is well known that Bareton supplies the northern lands from his family vineyards in Serraton. It isn't as known that the Chief Magistrate has an affection for wine and the cooler southern temperatures.

"Micah, it is the truth." I present my sincerest voice but don't expect him to fall for it. "My father even guaranteed Bareton my support."

"Even if it is true, why would you tell me? And don't give me any sympathetic posturing, I know you don't give a damn about me." Finally I can be honest, or as honest as I want to be.

"It is true I could care less if you lived or died much less become Chief Magistrate but between you and Bareton I prefer the lesser of two evils." The questioning look on his face lets me know that I have his full attention. "As you know I was married to Bareton's younger brother Stefan who was fifteen years my senior." He shook his head impatiently announcing he already knows this bit of information. "My ten years with him were a nightmare." Micah rolls his eyes to let me know he thinks I am now wasting his time. "In those ten years I suffered constantly to his womanizing and boozing which I could live with but it was his rage that caused me the most agony."

Micah scoffed at my assertion but when I removed my dress and showed him the scars from the whippings I received from Stefan that cover my entire backside from head to knees, a look of horror crosses his face.

"Dear Wodein, the beast. Why did you not tell anyone?" The sincerity in his voice is real and I appreciate it.

"I did, but no one dared challenge him and his family, not even my own." The Thorndale's not only control the vineyards in the south they also control all major shipping in the Sea of Ferax that sits to the north. "Everyone turned a blind eye to what happened to me and all I could do was suffer in silence. Now I have a chance to get back at him by preventing a member of his family from becoming the most powerful man in the north."

"How would we defeat him if he has the backing of the Chief Magistrate and your father?" I have him right where I need him.

"Well, you will obviously win the majority of votes in the Westlands and I will give you the support you need to win the majority in Lagus District despite what my father may think. I have friends in Midlands and Seaside, as you do and we should garner enough votes to succeed." I pause to let it sink in.

He looks skeptically at me. "With the Chief Magistrates backing, Bareton would win the Midlands and I don't trust Seaside enough to bank on them."

"I understand but the key district is in fact his own, the North River." He looks questionably at me and then I show my sinister side."He will easily win all votes in Thorndale and possibly Porte Deagle, but the rest of the district will be yours for the taking." He continues to look puzzled, I guess I overestimated him. "I have known Sir Gabriel Saint Croix since the age of two and we grew up as best friends and more. Now imagine the support he will give when I show him what that bastard did to me. He would never back the Thorndale's nor his people. And then there is my father. Even though he knows what happened to me, when I go public and show the people what that monster did to their beloved Annalysa he will denounce the Thorndales and the North River will be yours."

 **3**

The smile on Micah's face as he left my quarters seemed as long as the Thunour River. After my revelation about my abuse and my plans to show the world, we discussed our strategy and to keep all knowledge of our plan between us.

I stroke Charla's hand as she brushes my hair. I look at her in the mirror. She has always been there for me from the first strike of Stefan's whip to the present. She was the one that picked me off the ground and washed away the blood. The one that caressingly tended to the wounds. She was the one that covered me to protect me from the vicious slashes and she was the one that suffered alongside me. She will always be a part of me.

I kiss her hand and she smiles at me and as happy as I feel at this moment I become even happier at the knock at my door.


End file.
